Culpabilidad
by tatsuhikoyamazaki
Summary: Después de varias décadas y que la familia Cullen se estableciera en otro lugar el hombre lobo empieza a sentir un deseo físico por el vampiro que podría convertirse en algo más. SLASH Jacob/Edward
1. Autoconvencimiento

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son míos claro está y ¡Que se note el sarcasmo!

**Advertencias:** **SLASH** Jacob/Edward. Quizás algo de** OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Autoconvencimiento<strong>

_Él amaba a su esposa al punto de la incredulidad, pero el placer físico había podido más que toda su fuerza de voluntad._

_Él amaba a su novia, la joven de quien estaba imprimado, pero el deseo que estremecía todo su cuerpo había podido con su cordura._

Eran las diez de la mañana y el sol cálido y picante de la mañana comenzaba a entrar por todas las ventanas de la casa de los Cullen en Forks, ambos estaban medio desnudos, el uno leyendo por vez milésima una obra de Shakespeare ante la imposibilidad de dormir y el otro disfrutando de una siesta placentera roncando por lo bajo, al punto que parecía restregárselo en la cara al rubio.

-Ey! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? -dijo agitando el brazo del moreno quién se encontraba de espaldas hacia él hasta obtener respuesta

-Estoy recuperando la energía ¿Ya es de día? -respondió dándose la vuelta, estirando los brazos para dejar salir la pereza y bostezando ampliamente- ¡Yawwwn!

-No solo es de día perro, si no que ¡Has estado durmiendo más de doce horas! -exclamó fingiendo una expresión de asombro ya que no era nada comparado con la duración de una de las verdaderas siestas del lobo que solían durar varios días

Jacob rió y en un movimiento juguetón y rápido se acostó sobre el otro apoyándose sobre los codos atrapándolo entre sus fuertes brazos, de modo que quedaban con los rostros muy cerca y el vampiro se sentía algo acorralado correspondiendo el juego. Se miraron a los ojos sin necesidad decirse nada, ambas miradas llenas de un deseo egoísta y un remordimiento pecaminoso.

-Jake... -susurró el rubio con culpabilidad

-Ed... -respondiendo también en un susurro- ¿te arrepientes?

-No puedo decir que no -dijo como si antes se fuera formulado la pregunta- tuve tiempo para pensar mientras dormías, y esto no se repetirá, no debe repetirse -más que diciéndolo, auto-convenciéndose

No pudo seguir murmurando para sí mismo porque unos labios suaves, tiernos y calientes comenzaron a impedir sus palabras y el cuerpo que estaba sobre él lo ahogaba, sólo pudo responder con lo que dictaba su instinto, arrojando sus pensamientos hasta otro momento, deslizó sus brazos por la espalda desnuda del fornido Quileute y correspondió ese beso como si fuera el último.


	2. Comienzo del final I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son míos claro está y ¡Que se note el sarcasmo!

**Advertencias:** **SLASH** Jacob/Edward. Quizás algo de** OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo del Final I<strong>

Habían pasado un par de décadas desde que los Cullen habían abandonado Forks, para establecerse como de costumbre en otra ciudad, esta vez una localidad de Noruega sólo con una diferencia dos integrantes más, sin embargo volvían cada año al lugar ya que Bella extrañaba a su padre quien era ya un hombre viejo y estaba en sus últimos años. Detrás de la visita familiar de este año habían otros motivos, Renesmee había conseguido la aprobación de sus padres para comprometerse con su apuesto novio proveniente de la herencia Quileute ya que sus padres habían dejado transcurrir un tiempo "prudente" para ellos, que sólo era una excusa porque no querían ver abandonar el hogar a su pequeña para formar otro. Edward había encontrado un motivo para adelantar la fecha, recuperar unos documentos importantes, Alice y Jasper eran más expertos en el asunto del papeleo por lo que le ayudarían. Aunque, nadie sospechaba el motivo real de la prisa disimulada del vampiro por volver.

El año anterior

_¡Chupasangre!_ _he venido a buscar a mi preciosa futura prometida, dile que ya estoy aquí_

Pensó el hombre lobo para hacer rabiar al padre de la joven mientras se sentaba confiadamente sobre el sofá, vestido formalmente a su manera y con un pequeño ramo de flores en su mano con la cual no se sentía muy cómodo, aunque solía ser un romántico y tener detalles con la chica, todas estas tradiciones formales para ir al cine con ella eran totalmente fuera de lugar. En lo que recostaba su cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento vio de reojo bajar al vampiro

-Bajará en unos minutos perro sarnoso, y antes de que se te olvide -le miró como si estuviera a punto de fulminarlo con la mirada- si vuelve a casa con olor a ti en su ropa no vivirás para contarlo, y si fuera por mí ya estuvieras a seis metros bajo tierra

-¡Ay Edward si que eres melodramático! pero, hablando seriamente hombre, ¿Ya no es tiempo para que me des su mano en santo matrimonio? que he hecho contra mi voluntad todo el rollo éste de pedir la mano al padre de la chica y es bastante engorroso sabiendo que es el mismo tipo que me robó a mi novia

-Te equivocas como siempre -sentándose en uno de los sofás individuales perfectamente colocados como en una casa de diseñador- primero Bella nunca fue tu novia -haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "_nunca_"- segundo "melodramático" no es la palabra correcta más bien es "protector" cómo cuando era pequeña y le gustaba jugar con lodo y nos preocupábamos por que no se ensuciara o se contagiara de gér-me-nes

-¡Oye! eso último dolió, yo no tengo gérmenes, creo, y me encargo regularmente de sacarme la pulgas -bromeó- además sé que estás celoso porque desde un principio he sabido que estabas enamorado de mí

-¡¿Que? -abriendo los ojos como diciendo "cómo diablos sacas conclusiones así" -¿Acaso la única neurona que te quedaba también se apagó?

-Bastante ofensivo que estás ¿Verdad sanguijuela? -frunció el ceño fingiendo estar dolido a lo que el rubio rió por lo bajo, el moreno aprovechó para seguir molestándole sin motivo- ya sé que me amas, es por eso que sigues usando la excusa de Nessie para venir a verme todos los años

-Creo que te estás excediendo -arqueando una ceja- deberíamos Bella y yo tener cuidado ¿no serás tú el que quiere venir a verme y me visita regularmente? -esperando una reacción de horror del menor

-Quizás... -dando paso a un silencio incómodo

-Estas bromeando ¿verdad? -aún esperando una reacción distinta

-Sabes, hace un tiempo ya tuve un sueño extraño y creo que ahora pienso en eso con regularidad, pero ¡¿Porqué con...? -agitando la cabeza y luego llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-¿Que sueño? ¿De que hablas? -el cambio de tema y la seriedad del hombre lobo lo sacó de onda pero siguió la corriente viendo como intentaba no pensar en ello con todas sus fuerzas lo que le daba algo de curiosidad

-Tuve el sueño de que... lo hacía con... ¡Argh! ¡Jacob Black eres un hombre por Dios, todo un semental! -dijo fuertemente para sí mismo

-Oh, necesitas confirmarlo -murmuró a lo que el hombre lobo en vez de mirarlo con indignación le miró entrecerrando los ojos

-Todo esto es tu culpa, que haya soñado que lo había hecho con... -le respondió en murmuros inaudibles para un humano dejando fluir sus pensamientos porque sabía que el vampiro podría leerlos y así no tendría que decirlo

Se volvió a hacer un silencio incómodo y pesado en la sala, las imágenes que el hombre lobo tenía en la mente hacían estremecer todo el cuerpo del rubio haciéndole ver más pálido de lo que era, si eso era posible, en la mente del lobo se estaba desarrollando una escena plenamente sexual de ambos, desnudez, piel, sudor, fluidos, gemidos, gruñidos, todo al mismo tiempo; y si el vampiro tuviera la posibilidad de sonrojarse lo estuviera hasta las orejas. Jacob respiró profundo y se calmó como si se quitara un peso de encima y ahora pudiera compartirlo con alguien más, dejó de cubrirse la cara con las manos y le dio una ojeada al otro pensando con cordura al fin "_no tienes que decir nada, no es menos extraño para mí_"

En ese momento Renesmee bajó las escaleras, tan inoportuna como oportuna, vistiendo unos jeans, un suéter y una bufanda ligera pero en ella se veían como si fuera ropa de pasarela. Su novio fue a su encuentro y en sus ojos podía verse el amor que le profesaba tan intensamente, luego de un cruce de palabras, la pareja salió de la casa dejando un ambiente cargado de tensión y confusión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Continuación?<strong> ¡Escribiéndola!

**¿Reviews?** ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Comienzo del final II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son míos claro está y ¡Que se note el sarcasmo!

**Advertencias:** **SLASH** Jacob/Edward. Quizás algo de **OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>Comienzo del final II<strong>

El año anterior

El tema pasó de ser incómodo a ser completamente ignorado.

Ya la familia Cullen estaba por partir de nuevo hacia su actual hogar y las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado aparentemente pero la realidad era otra; entre las verdades a simple vista estaban el hecho de que se había adelantado la fecha de la boda entre Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen a un tiempo prudente luego de una conversación de los padres de la chica, otra verdad de la que todos se habían percatado era la distancia que había surgido entre el hombre lobo y el vampiro.

Luego de la confesión del sueño, Edward pasó de saludar a Jacob por obligación a no hablarle en absoluto, aunque éste último había intentado cruzar un par de palabras o "_pensamientos_" con él, simplemente era ignorado, pero a pesar de eso no insistió, entendía perfectamente que la situación era extraña, el ambiente también lo era, no podía tampoco contárselo a cualquiera.

_"¡Oh! es que decirle a alguien que tengo sueños húmedos con otro hombre y que últimamente se están haciendo más frecuentes, y el sólo hecho de estar cerca de la sanguijuela me pone... me dan ganas de tirarlo al suelo y violarlo" _Se atormentaba con sus pensamientos lujuriosos al conducir de vuelta a su casa en su rústica camioneta luego de haber dejado a la chica en casa de sus padres, y prácticamente haber huido de sus insinuaciones al no haber nadie en casa sólo por no querer encontrarse con el tipo vampiro. No tenía idea de a quién contárselo porque las ansias por hacer esas fantasías realidad se hacían más fuertes y habían pasado de ser totalmente desagradables cómo la primera vez que lo soñó a ser algo que anhelaba más que cualquier cosa. Notó como pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en ello y poco tiempo en su ahora prometida y la culpabilidad que sentía se iba tornando agradable, convirtiéndose en un masoquista. Llegó a su casa, que no era otra cosa que una construcción en la Push algo retirada pero que de vez en cuando estaba llena de Quileutes, se había mudado para tener más privacidad pero al parecer no estaba funcionando. Esta vez no eran Quil ni Seth, sino su padre que quería hablar con él, viejo y gastado pero con esa expresión de reciedad y autoridad.

-Jacob, hay una duda que me está rondando por la cabeza, y me tiene algo preocupado hijo -acomodando su silla de ruedas para acercarse

-Buenas tardes Billy Black -dijo conociendo a su padre que quizás debido a su edad últimamente se preocupaba por todo y por todos

-No daré rodeos, me enterado por un miembro de tu manada, véase Seth que dejaste de transformarte en lobo desde hace unos días y no das explicaciones de ello, por lo que me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo, por un momento pensé que ya eras un adulto y tenías que tomar tus propias decisiones responsablemente pero Sue no estaba de acuerdo conmigo y...

-Lo siento papá -interrumpió- Seth ya no es un niño, también es un adulto y se ha imprimado como cualquiera de nosotros, no crees que eso es suficiente para que Sue deje de verlo como un mocoso, y también lo siento pero no puedo decirte más nada

El anciano suspiró escudriñando sus palabras pero sin perder las esperanzas

-¿Acaso olvidas quién te ha guiado y aconsejado hasta hoy?

-Lo sé viejo pero esto no es como en las situaciones anteriores, es más bueno es más ¡Y ya! -frunció el ceño un poco incómodo, a lo que su padre no dijo nada, seguía esperando pacientemente una explicación y al parecer no se rendiría, el hombre lobo al darse cuenta de esto continúo pero sin antes advertir- bien, te diré, si te da un infarto me gustaría dejar algo por escrito de que tú fuiste quién lo causó, y yo no soy marica ni nada por el estilo, estoy muy enamorado de mi novia -se volvió a hacer un silencio en el que Billy sólo alzó una ceja- tengo fantasías... sexuales con el chupasangre de Edward Cullen

Su progenitor tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su ceño empezaba a fruncirse y la molestia del hombre en el ambiente podía tocarse literalmente pero para la sorpresa de su hijo quien esperaba que lo desheredaran, el hombre sólo formulo una pregunta y dijo seguidamente casi inaudible.

-¿Estás dispuesto a salvar tu futuro matrimonio por sobre tus deseos? Siéntate hijo tengo que contarte un par de historias.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Continuación?<strong> ¡Escribiéndola! No había escrito porque tuve una "pequeña caída dramática" por las escaleras, por eso creo que el cap quedó bien corto (・・・汗).

**¿Reviews?** ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Gracias **ilovetwilightboys** por ser mi primer review!


End file.
